


𝙼𝚒𝚗𝚜𝚞𝚗𝚐

by Aphrodite_Artemis



Series: The "folder" [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: I really dont want to reveal much just know that all of these are sex related, Kidnapping, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphrodite_Artemis/pseuds/Aphrodite_Artemis
Summary: 1. All boys school(Feisty)2. Mafia/Police (You could see this as rape cause Jisung doesn't really consent to it but kind of the same time by the way he's reacting I cant explain it just know that he's fine with it but if it makes anyone uncomfortable please don't read this chapter, you can still read my other chapters tho)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: The "folder" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054586
Kudos: 56





	1. 1. 𝕊𝕖𝕥 𝕒 𝕣𝕠𝕦𝕘𝕙 𝕡𝕒𝕔𝕖

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my name is Artemis I'm the other half of Aphrodite_Artemis.  
> I'm the more non-chaotic half of us.  
> I like K-pop and smut.  
> I will answer to all comments since I like connecting with people who like the same things as me.  
> Please do leave a kudos it brightens up my day.  
> This work will be part of the "folder" oneshots series and this is the first folder and it's Minsung, this is where I write multiple oneshots in one "folder"  
> But thank you so much for clicking on my work and I do encourage you to go checkout Aphrodite's work 𝔞 𝔱𝔞𝔩𝔢 𝔞𝔰 𝔬𝔩𝔡 𝔞𝔰 𝔩𝔞𝔰𝔞𝔤𝔫𝔞.
> 
> Summary of this chapter: isung gets send away to an all boys school by his parents.  
> His grades are nearing the bottom.  
> He's horny and sexually deprived and the only place he can take care of it is in...... the showers.  
> Also Minho's an asshole.

**-** To be honest, Jisung hated his parents with a commitment. They were cruel to send him to an all boys school, it's not his fault that he might have been a little too popular between the ladies at his old school. He liked females and it certainly seemed like they liked him, so what could he do when girls flirted with him everywhere he went. But it was all over now, it had been over for a while and it would probably be that way for a long time. 

When he first came here everybody was pretty nice and welcoming to him, and for once he actually didn't feel like he made a mistake every time he went for a walk or something that a normal person would do, but that his parents definitely overanalyzed. There certainly was no one that looked at him with contempt anymore just maybe wondering stares on who the new guy was. He wasn't even that new, he had been there for at least five months and counting, the building was just that big. 

Since he wasn't a complete idiot he did pretty good with his grades, for someone who usually used most of his time to look at some pretty girl, instead of the whiteboard where his teacher passionately talked about world war one.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another thing his parents hated him for was probably his love for music, and that he definitely doesn't want to be a doctor like his father and his father before him. He liked what most people would call “loud” music, with a bunch of beat drops and a hard bass. 

He loved the way he could pour his heart out in lyrics and then rap it out to his heart's content. 

He remembers how Chan,Changbin and him would sit for hours making a recurring cycle of songs. That was the best time for him at home when he could sit there for hours with no end just with his buds making what he would call top quality music, it only stopped when his mother would call him on his mostly busted phone screaming at him to come home.

And when his parents would be telling the other parents at church “How good Jisung is” and “How hardworking he is”, he was pounding his cock into some random church girl he had seen staring at him a couple times on the Sundays where his parents had forced him to go, behind the oh so sacred holy building as his parents called it. 

He liked the thought of corrupting someone so innocent and naïve, to the point where she could probably only look over the tip of her nose. She was trying very hard to stay quiet, biting her fist because her “precious” parents were standing only a few meters in front of the white building. He liked when his partners responded to what he did. It gave him a mega ego boost which he desperately needed for when he was going home. But sadly she was just as bad as all the others girls he had banged in town(which was nearly all of them), desperately trying to keep quiet because reputation was _so_ important. It honestly annoyed him since the enjoyment wasn't really there for him anymore.

After they were done he tucked himself back in his pants with what was close to a pout on his face. It wasn't even that he got to finish, when she had come it only took her two seconds before she started whimpering in oversensitivity and asking him to let her go. Honestly there's so much you can do, but not letting your partner finish is a dick move, and not only that she also hurriedly collected her things and quickly left, like Jisung wasn't standing right beside her with half a boner. It's not like she wasn't pretty, she just hadn't even tried to turn him on in the slightest. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He pushed the memory back hoping to just get through the last couple of repetitions of the dance they were practicing without a boner, _Jesus_ he was that sex deprived. It was a miracle that he had even gotten through the whole practice. He was sleep deprived , still hadn't eaten anything yet and he had failed a test in biology which was gonna determine most of his grade, sounds fun _right._

His day would have been just about ok if it wasn't for that asshole Minho, he fucking sucked. Ever since he first met him, the boy had teased him and Jisung being his prideful self shot right back at him with venomous words. So it eventually turned into them bickering wherever they went, his classmates had of course been startled the first time they heard the words that were thrown between the two boys, but after awhile (since they couldn't be around each other for more then two minutes before they would start arguing) the others who usually had classes with both of them got used to it. 

But today the dickhead had been teasing him each time he got a move wrong , this isn't really anything new but since he was on edge today it especially rubbed him the wrong way. And in the changing room he had been whispering dirty remarks in his ear obviously just to rile him up, since neither of the two were gay. Minho had disappeared from his view a little around when he whispered “If your so brave like you say you are then why don't you fuck me against the wall in front of all the guys ,it aint no biggie right?” with that stupid smirk on his face. Jisung had immediately growled at him to leave him the fuck alone and to his surprise he actually left.

When the last guys went out of the changing room he started getting ready for his shower, Jisung liked privacy and didn't really like the thought of someone else seeing his body. The showers were the only place where he could just strip naked and be himself, and also jerk off since when you live with four boys in a tiny room you don't really have any privacy. He was heading for the shower furthest away when he heard a sound he had heard a couple times before, when he was going for a glass of water and he passed one of the many bathrooms or the janitors closet. The small ah sounds were clearly made by someone who was trying to stay quiet. Jisung being the curious little fuck he was moved towards the sound. When he was close enough to properly hear it, the sounds were much more prominent and what shocked him the most was that he heard a little “Jisung..ah..fuck” being whispered and when the little “a-ah” sound came again he knew

_Minho, fucking Lee Minho was not only jerking off, but jerking off to him._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Minho first met Jisung he quickly found the boys reactions hilarious, he had started off just to see if Jisung could take a little bit of teasing. The other boy had immediately reacted and had thrown some insult back at him. “Well he’s interesting” was the first thought in his head, Jisung had caught his attention and he sure wasn't going to lose it anytime soon. It was even better that they both danced, so he could meet Jisung more often and have a little “friendly” chat with him. The boy was bold, arrogant and obviously full of himself. That hadn't thrown Minho off even a little, he had always liked having a little challenge. 

Today he may have gone a little far with his teasing, by whispering some not so innocent things in Jisung's ear in a near whisper. Jisung had growled at him so he quickly moved away not wanting to end up up in a full on fight with the boy. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he heard the last of the guys trail out the door he quickly went inside the shower. Its been a week since his last hookup and he still grimaces at the memory of how he bumped into the shelf multiple times, after all it is pretty hard to give a blowjob to someone in a janitors closet. He wrapped his hand around his cock, and started slowly pumping it. After a few seconds he upped the pace a little and that was when he couldn't stop the small moans leaving his lips. He put a hand over his mouth to try to stop the sounds, but it showed very little improvement from before.

Suddenly, 

he heard soft footsteps getting closer to the booth  _ he  _ was in.

Minho knew that he shouldn't do this, but when he saw that it was Jisung that was standing only a few feet away from the shower booth, he immediately wanted to rile the boy up. And he certainly didn't want to stop touching himself craving the sweet sweet feeling of release, so he took the fingers from the hand that wasn't jacking him off, lifted them to his mouth and sucked on them distributing his saliva evenly between them.

He slowly lowered his fingers to his hole, and whimpered when one of his fingers accidently brushed over his rim. He put the first finger in slowly pushing it back and fourth, quickly putting his second finger in, he started moving at a speed much faster than before on both parts. When he heard the footsteps finally coming a little closer he let out the first “Jisung... fuck..a-ah” out. Minho shivered in anticipation of what Jisung would do, would he get mad and shout at him, would he just act like it never happened or………. would he fuck him right there. He hoped the latter for some reason, even though he was sure that he hated Jisung, and Jisung hated him. 

He had nearly forgotten that Jisung even was there when he put a third finger in, chasing his orgasm with all he’s got. He couldn't keep quiet anymore finally letting a loud moan out. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was the tip of the iceberg for Jisung, already half hard in his pants. “Wait….what?!!!! I'm not gay wtf!?” **(Then why are you getting hard bud? ;) )** “Okay, what is happening? Why am I getting hard to the one person I absolutely despise?” “I’m a fucking hypocrite Jesus Christ”

“ _ Jisung ah fuck please _ ” 

Yeah well fuck that right now he was horny, and he hoped Minho wouldn't mind the intrusion. 

He ripped the door open, making a loud  **bang** noise that echoed in the empty changing room. Minho immediately lifted his hands looking almost innocently at him, but Jisung wasn’t dumb he knew lust when he saw it. It was clear that Minho had certainly seen Jisung coming in one way or another by the lack of surprise on his face. “Jisung I-” was the only words he got out before Jisung had roughly pushed him back against the cold tile wall. Minho gasped when his back touched the wall, Jisung's face was what most people would call “Too close for comfort”. 

“Tell me if I need to stop or if you don't want this.” Minho looked him in the eyes and nodded. Jisung looked a little longer into his eyes trying to look for any signs of confliction, but the only thing he could see was lust with a little sprinkle of playfulness. So he didn't waist any more time latching onto the other boys mouth, he could feel when Minho hummed or let out small moans and it was amazing. He moved his hands up by Minho's sides, touching his hips, stomach and giving his nipples a little flick which caused Minho to arch his back off the wall and make him let out a loud whimper. Minho started grabbing at Jisung's shirt clearly signaling that he wanted it off. Jisung never one to not try his best at pleasing his partners took it off as fast as Minho could blink. He continued stripping while kissing the soul out of Minho, but decided to let the boy breath after awhile.

Suddenly Minho grabbed the back of his neck and deepened the kiss. Jisung let out a near growl at that and grabbed onto Minho's hips with a bruising grip. Jisung was getting lightheaded, Minho was an amazing kisser and when he sucked on his tongue he nearly lost it and came right there, “Fuck that was hot.” At first when this started Jisung definitely had the upper hand, but now when Minho was biting and licking his lips while grinding into Jisungs crotch with his knee it certainly didn’t seem like it. And after a minute of aggressively making out Jisung suddenly felt his back touching something icy cold. He let out a loud whimper 

_ “Fuck” _ . 

Everything stopped, he could no longer feel Minho's warm body up against his own. He slowly opened his eyes. Whelp there was Minho right in front of him staring at him with such intensity that he felt like he was gonna melt right there. And melt he did, well not exactly he fell to his knees softly, and when he looked up at Minho he heard a muffled “Fuck”. Then he realized he was right in front of Minho's dick and from where he was sitting it sure looked very much like he was about to give a blowjob. Him Han Jisung, the guy who had banged more women then he could count, giving a blow job?! He was shocked by his own actions, and it certainly seemed like Minho was just as shocked if not more.

“Well now that your down there, why don't use that snappy mouth for something huh?” Minho said with the biggest shit eating grin Jisung has ever seen on his face. “Ill bite your dick off” he immediately retorted back. “Tsk, tsk Jisung I don't think you want to do that especially if  _ this _ dick is gonna be rearranging your guts later.” Jisung let out the most pathetic whimper at that, his dick was killing him with how hard he was. “Huh? Guess you like being handled like the pathetic slut you are well don't mind if I do then” Jisung let out a loud moan at that statement, fuck he would be Minho's slut any day if he actually does the things he mentioned. The exact moment Jisung opened his mouth and moaned, Minho shoved his dick inside his open mouth. 

It hit the back of his throat and Jisung expected himself to gag, but the bitter taste of bile never came. The only thing he could focus on was the taste of Minho's cock, the way it was a nice salty taste that he could slowly feel himself get addicted to immediately. Minho kept roughly pounding into his throat, and while he was doing that Jisung shakily tried to jerk himself off. The sounds Minho were making were heavenly, he had his head thrown back and mouth wide open. The sounds he were making went right to Jisung's dick.

Jisung was so  _ so close _ , so close that he could taste it. Well actually he could taste some release just not his own, it was Minho's precum that was getting pushed down his throat by the others massive cock. Suddenly Minho thrusted so hard that Jisung's nonexistent gag reflex nearly made him throw up, but at the same time moan so loudly around Minho's cock that Minho let out a deep growl. “Did I say you could touch yourself?” Minho looked down at him with a glare that nearly made Jisung cry. “I jwust phant two cmwove phwease?” 

“Well you did say please so I guess you'll get a reward, but no touching yourself.” A tear rolled down Jisung's cheek, he just wanted to cum. The tip of his dick was turning purple and it hurt so, so much. Minho didn't comment on his tears and started pounding into Jisung's throat again. Suddenly Jisung felt one of the worst pains he’s ever felt in his whole life. Minho had stomped his foot down on his dick.  _ Fuck, fuck _ ,  **_fuck_ ** it was nearly unbearable, and then like a switch it turned into pleasure. It was absolutely amazing he felt like he went to cloud nine, the pleasure was making the blood rush to his dick so fast that he let out a loud moan at the delicious, delicious pain. Minho just kept grinding his heel down on his dick while he was still pounding inside Jisung's mouth. The way the pain made him feel, he could never describe he just knew that it felt so fucking amazing and his loud moans were making Minho’s dick vibrate.

Jisung looked up just in time to see Minho’s eyes roll back and fuck then he couldn't hold it anymore he had to come. And he did, he came so hard that first it was a mixture of black and white swirling around, then he saw stars and then everything was just white. He blinked a few times and then Minho’s loud moans turned even louder and he came right as he thrusted inside Jisung's throat, making the cum flow down his throat and into his stomach. There was so much cum that Jisung felt like he had eaten a full course meal, he was oh so full.

Before Jisung could register anything other than the delicious taste of Minho’s cum, Minho was face to face with him. He ripped his head back by Jisung’s hair and with the fucking hottest voice Jisung had ever heard he said 

_ “Now shall we get to the part where I fuck your brain out hmm?” _


	2. ʸᵒᵘ ᵐᵃᵏᵉ ᵐᵉ ᶠᵉᵉˡ ᵖᵃᵗʰᵉᵗⁱᶜ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung thought he knew every little detail but he still couldn't see the biggest hint.

Another cold night in the car, just watching while trying to stay awake. Jisung fucking hated when he had to take the outpost position, it sucked absolute balls. He knew that it was going to play an important piece in finding the Kwon gangs weak point, but he just didn't understand why he always had to do it. Yeah he was sneaky, yeah he looked terribly innocent but still he knew how to fight he was actually quite skilled at it but it seemed like his department chief didn't really care. 

“Well fuck Chief Bang and fuck Lee Minho” he muttered. Yeah, he was on the watch for Lee Minho the boss of the whole Know gang, a master in using guns and weapons, escaping and being a fucking asshole. He shifted on the cold seat wincing when his bare arm touched the ice cold door. He couldn't even turn on the AC, that was another one of Bangs shitty rules. “Make no sound, do not turn on any lights and try not to move” was what the Chief always said when he was going on a stakeout.

Like what the fuck was he supposed to freeze to death? It was fucking December and there was a layer of ice on the windows and the whole car was freezing. He was wearing all black as to not be seen and he had done his best to cover all skin up. He was sitting there grumbling and complaining to himself when he saw movement behind the club. “This early?” he thought. It was unusual to say the least, Bang had said that it would be at least two hours from now and this worried Jisung.

Minho never did anything that wasn't on purpose, never did something that wasn't on schedule. After all Jisung should know how Minho acted, he had been following the guy around all of Asia for two years now, and he fucking hated it. It took him nearly a whole year to find the slightest info on the guy because he was that well protected.  
He definitely knew how to play his cards right, and had some valuable contacts which helped him get away with all the crimes he did. It surprised Jisung sometimes how Minho had not paid one bill his entire life and how he could get away with murder so easily. But he also had to remind himself that some of Minho’s “friends” were politicians and judges sitting at the high court. 

A few months ago Jisung had gotten a weird letter with a bunch of valuable info about Minho, and when he had presented it to the Chief he got a round of applause. But he didn't like the applause for the sole reason that this info seemed to come from someone who knew much more then they lead on.

And after getting more and more letters with small bits of info he knew, Minho was the one writing these letters to him. Anyone who knew this much about Minho and was writing it to Jisung either had a death mission or it was the boss himself. Jisung didn't believe anyone in Minho’s crew would betray him so he went with the latter.

Minho revealed the places he went to frequently and Jisung would keep watch over them trying his absolute best to hunt Minho down. And after three months of keeping watch over the other man he now knew his schedule by heart. And weirdly so it seemed like Minho tried his best to do the same things every day.

He had to admit the man was intriguing and Jisung felt ashamed about feeling that way, and to make matters even worse Minho was handsome to the point that whenever he saw Minho something knotted up in his stomach. And suddenly everything changed all Minho’s letters suddenly turned very flirty and to put it mildly very dirty. When he read his first flirtatious letter he was surprised and scared the latter being the strongest feeling. 

A man as strong as Minho with a position that put him comfortably in society hiding his sins and crimes, suddenly taking an interest in Jisung was not a good sign. Jisung was scared of what Minho would do, he sometimes couldn't sleep at night cause the man was on his mind all the time. “Ughhh” groaning at the memory of the time Minho sent him a letter where he wrote in explicit detail on how he wanted to rail Jisung, he nearly choked to death when he read that. 

Before he could even get the slightest of a boner from the memory someone knocked on his window, the sound echoing a little in the car. “Fuck” yes, just as he said himself Jisung was fucked, utterly fucked. He couldn't see through the window, so he had no idea who it was and his only way to identify the person outside is by opening the door and no fucking way he’s doing that. After three seconds of trying to get his brain working he decided to start up his car and to drive away as fast as possible.

Well…

he tried to start up his car, it made a string of sounds, spluttered a little and then..

realization hit him, they had done something to the car. He didn't know what but he wasn't gonna worry about it now. Since he had much bigger things to worry about, like someone who was now banging on the door. 

“Well I can at least put up a fight, go out with a bang you know” he said to himself before opening the door harshly, trying to push whoever was in front of the door just a little away so he could have a chance at running away. And yeah the person on the other side was obviously surprised by the way they stumbled over, but the person which face he couldn't make out in the dark had an amazing reflex so they just got right back on their feet.

Jisung already sensing the danger was quick to move and he ran, but he knew the other person was faster than him by the way he was flung back by the person grabbing the back of his shirt. His back hit the cement first and then his head luckily it didn't make him black out only nearly, so he hoped he had a chance at fighting back. 

Remember when he said he knew how to fight quite well, so that was true……. but suddenly he was up against a guy twice his size and he knew it was over from the moment he caught him. 

Jisung tried to get up but before he could the mystery person ran into him knocking him to the ground a second time and this time he wasn't so lucky. His head knocked hard into the ground knocking him out.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slowly the puzzle came together the black spots disappearing from his vision one by one. And then he realized fuck he’s been captured, and to make matters worse he’s hanging up in the air. He could feel the chains slithering around his body, his hands and legs bound behind his back. The chains were gnawing a little into his skin, and when he tried moving the metal chains gnawed even more into his skin.

Wait a second…... the only way the chains could gnaw into his skin is if he’s naked. “Oh shit” he’s close to naked, his underwear was the only clothing left on his body. 

Before he could let out a whimper at the cold metal touching his surprisingly hot skin, someone took the chains that held him above the ground and shook them with so much force that Jisung rocked back and forth violently. 

“Well look who’s awake” a sultry voice above him said. “God fucking dammit” that could only be one person Minho.

He looked up and right there in front of him, right in his face was a big ass tent forming in a pair of black leather pants. It was so close to his face that it nearly rubbed up against his face. But before he could react to it the person who had shook him kneeled down and as he guessed, yes it was Minho.

“Let me down you piece of shit!” he threw at him. “Ah, ah, ah,” Minho said while wiggling his finger in Jisung’s face “You don't get to make any orders here officer Han. Jisung.” 

“I've noticed you following me around lately, snooping trying to find out anything about me. At first I found it annoying I knew you weren't going to find anything. But you were so obsessed with the idea of getting The Big And Scary Mob Boss Minho behind bars. And oh it was so endearing, you were so cute just wanting to catch me.” While Minnho said that he wore the biggest smirk on his face, but the thing that threw Jisung off and stopped him from making any aggressive remarks was Minho’s eyes, Minho’s blank, dark, dead eyes that felt like they bore into his soul.  
“After a year or so I really wanted you to notice me. I wanted all your focus on me. So I sent you a couple letters wanting you to get to know me, and it almost felt like a date.” Jisung’s eyes widened at that now he finally understood why Minho allowed Jisung to know all those intimate details about him, why he let Jisung get so close to him, it was because he was obsessed with him. Minho totally was the epitome of a lovesick stalker.

“And when I sent those letters explaining how I would wreck you I got so excited I had to touch myself. You don't understand how many times I've come just by thinking of you reading those filthy letters, and the best part is when I see you locking your doors and windows making sure that it's locked twice I feel amazing.”

“You truly are what I want Jisung, the only love for me the only person that I can touch so intimate and oh how I want to wreck you. I will make sure you can’t leave by fucking you so hard you can’t walk for weeks.”

Jisung was stunned, what in gods(satans) name should he do? The man in front of him was clearly a psychopath and he was hanging, naked in front of this man. He tried to say something anything but the words wouldn't form in his head, the way Minho was staring at him made him feel like he was crumbling. He felt weak and pathetic under his stare, those eyes just fuck oh those eyes were murdering him from the inside.

After only having radio silence from Jisung, Minho spoke up “But since I have you now all for myself lets have some fun shall we?”  
This made Jisung panic “Oh no,no,no let me go now you piece of shit or else I’ll kill you!” Minho moved with grace behind him. “Kill me huh? You talk big game for someone tied up with their ass in the air.”

Jisung blushed at that because he couldn't deny it, and it made him angry for being so weak and unable to fight back, and when Minho roughly grabbed his asscheeks one in each hand squeezing hard, Jisung let out a moan. “No, NO this cant be happening no please someone save me anyone?!” He thought. Jisung was burning up with shame. “Cats got your tongue huh? I really thought it was gonna be much bigger a challenge” 

When those words passed Minho’s lips Jisung had enough, he squirmed as best as he could moving himself back and fourth while screaming curse words at Minho. And suddenly the electricity came, it shot right from his asshole through his whole body making him shudder. “What was that, what the hell was that?!” He wanted to ask but he was panting from the exhaustion of trying to move himself, so much so that he couldn't even move his mouth.

But he didn't have to ask, Minho answered almost immediately “Oh, wonder what it was you felt right there? Well to answer simply vibrators exist, and you have about four in your ass,” 

“N-no, no your lying you bastard” He stuttered. 

“Well see for yourself I guess”

He heard something click and that was the last thing he could register, suddenly his asshole felt like it was on freaking fire. The pleasure coming from deep inside of him, Jisung couldn't speak or focus, everything was blurry. Fuck it felt too good to be true, too good to put in words. 

He had totally forgotten that Minho was there until the man made his presence known.

“Well seems like your quite enjoying it, we just have one big problem” Minho moved in front of Jisung’s face again putting his crotch in his face. Since Jisung was feeling immense pleasure, he couldn't hear Minho or make out anything he said.

His stomach would bend together a little and then let go, a result from the pleasure he was feeling. So he was swaying a little fourth and back and when the vibrators turned up a notch his stomach curled together and then let go making him nearly swing into Minho’s crotch. 

He swung hard into the other mans genitals making the man grunt with pleasure mixed with pain. He now knew what the “problem” was. Minho was definitely painfully hard and oh god did Minho expect him to take care of it?

“And you-mmm ah- think that- shit- i-is- oh my god- my problem?” He said.  
“Well yes since your the one always making me hot and bothered I think you should take responsibility” Minho said with a tone that said “I don't fucking care how you feel I'm horny."

Minho with quick steps moved behind Jisung, “Well look at this, what do we have here? Your making a mess on my floor Jisungie!” Jisung couldn't believe his ears the next second Minho was all threatening and now he was acting like a kid in a candy store. 

“You really are so filthy Jisungie, you said no multiple times and you denied so many times but here you are dripping down on my floor, didn't your mother teach you any manners?” Minho said with a giddy tone.

“Ah, ah please stop teasing and just get it over with” Jisung said in his blissed out mind not registering that he said it out loud. 

“What was that Jisungie?” Minho answered with that same sugar sweet tone as before.

“Nothing you piece of FUCK-” Whenever he tried to say anything Minho would turn up the vibrators.

“What did you say Jisungie I didn't quite catch it?” 

“You are shittiest fucking AHH-” Just as Jisung was speaking Minho plunged himself inside of him. He could feel the pain of not being prepped but oh god he didn't care, cause Minho was now pounding inside him pushing the vibrators deeper and deeper. 

They were getting so far inside that Jisung was scared that he couldn't get them out, but it didn't seem to bother Minho because now he was not only pounding him he was throwing nearly all his body weight in each and every thrust. 

And my god Jisung’s body was thrown with so much force back and he swung right back on Minho’s dick. That was it he came shouting Minho’s name his eyes rolling back his back arching as much as it possibly could and then his body went slump.

Clenching around Minho trying his hardest to make the other come. The oversensitivity was now hurting him, and he was whimpering and it made him feel pathetic again.

The feelings of failure krept up on him again so much that he nearly didn't notice that Minho came filling his ass up with white liquid.

Minho pulled out, Jisung whimpered but soon Minho was kissing him tongue forcing into his mouth. Minho backed a little away from Jisung’s face and with his hot breath fanning over Jisung’s face he said “Please be mine?”

Jisung couldn't look away from Minho’s eyes those dead brown eyes suddenly shined with a million stars. It felt like he was trying to make Jisung submit to him, staring into the deepest part of him and telling him to let go. 

“Fine”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my work and I do hope you continue reading more as I post them.  
> I'm very insecure about my writing and was very close to deleting this but because of my amazing friends (Aphrodite include) I didn't.  
> I will work my hardest to improve.  
> Also please do leave a kudos and a comment I love to see it and I hope to see you again, see y'all next time.  
> P.S. I will try my hardest to get a work out every week on Sundays (Aphrodite uploads on Fridays)  
> And again thank you so much for reading. :)


End file.
